I See Fire
by MysticEyesx
Summary: Different and reserved Bella Swan is forced to move from Phoenix to Forks with her parents. In the past few months, Bella's been undergoing a change that not even she can understand. But there are people in Forks that understand it better than she does. The supernatural isn't a stranger in Forks.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Bella is forced to move from her home in Phoenix to Forks by her parents. Bella always knew she was different from everyone else, but in these last few months, things about her are becoming more different. However, she is soon to find out that, in Forks, she's not the only one who's different.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Everything belongs to the rightful owners of TVD & Twilight.

**A/N:** This story is completely AU and I suggest you come into this story with an open mind. A lot of things are different. The Forks and Mystic Falls universe has been blended together, into one massive ball of supernatural mess. Pairings has been meddled with, but that isn't to say these pairings will stay the same throughout the story. Bella is supernatural, like a lot of people in Forks is, and will soon discover how she's supernatural quite soon. She's also a part of the Founding Families that founded Forks (or originally known as Mystic Falls at that time). The Founding Families consist of: the Salvatores, the Gilberts, the Fells, the Forbes, the Swans, the Lockwoods, the Kings and the Hales. Della is endgame as of right now, however there will be other pairing dabbles throughout the story—some major, some not so major. The Originals will be apart of the story, but not quite yet. And just as a heads up, some characters are completely OOC, but for the most half I'm trying to keep characters true to themselves. There are no OCs in this story, will entirely consist of characters from the TVD and Twilight universe; most of the characters you read, but may not have heard about, will most likely be minor characters in the TVD series or in the Twilight books.

I don't know whether this story will work, but let's see shall we? :)

...

**"**Oh, misty eye of the mountain below  
>Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls<br>And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke  
>Keep watching over Durin's sons<p>

If this is to end in fire  
>Then we should all burn together<br>Watch the flames climb high into the night

Calling out father, oh,  
>Stand by and we will<br>Watch the flames burn auburn on  
>The mountain side high<p>

And if we should die tonight  
>Then we should all die together<br>Raise a glass of wine for the last time

Calling out father, oh,  
>Prepare as we will<br>Watch the flames burn auburn on  
>The mountain side<br>Desolation comes upon the sky

Now I see fire  
>Inside the mountain<br>I see fire  
>Burning the trees<br>And I see fire  
>Hollowing souls<br>I see fire  
>Blood in the breeze<br>And I hope that you remember me

Oh, should my people fall  
>then surely I'll do the same<br>Confined in mountain halls  
>We got too close to the flame<p>

Calling out father, oh,  
>Hold fast and we will<br>Watch the flames burn auburn on  
>The mountain side<br>Desolation comes upon the sky

Now I see fire  
>Inside the mountain<br>I see fire  
>Burning the trees<br>I see fire  
>Hollowing souls<br>I see fire  
>Blood in the breeze<br>And I hope that you remember me

And if the night is burning  
>I will cover my eyes<br>For if the dark returns  
>Then my brothers will die<br>And as the sky is falling down  
>It crashed into this lonely town<br>And with that shadow upon the ground  
>I hear my people screaming out<p>

Now I see fire  
>Inside the mountains<br>I see fire  
>Burning the trees<br>I see fire  
>Hollowing souls<br>I see fire  
>Blood in the breeze<p>

I see fire (oh you know I saw a city burning) (fire)  
>And I see fire (feel the heat upon my skin, yeah) (fire)<br>And I see fire (uh-uh-uh-uh) (fire)  
>And I see fire burn auburn on the mountain side<strong>"<strong>

Story Inspired by the song "**I See Fire**" by Ed Sheeran, from _The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug_ soundtrack.

...

**Preface**

Fire and smoke everywhere. In the trees, in the bushes, on the ground, in the air. There was no escape from it. I had done this. I had brought this desolation upon us. Everywhere I look I see fire, burning and death. Will it ever end? Will this fire ever end?

...

**Ch.1:** Forks

...

Green—it was everywhere; in the trees, on the ground, in the bushes, in the cracks of the road, and even floating like emerald particles in the alabaster sunlight. Bella Swan had never seen so much green her life, but that was coming from a girl who had been brought up in a desert city. Her parents didn't look in the least bit phased by the vast amount of green that surrounded them as they sailed down the road in her Dad's Chevy. But it was different for them; they had been born and raised in Forks, they even married in Forks, meaning they were used to the green. Looking at the green was probably like looking at home again. For Bella, home was the sweltering heat, the clammy air and the perfect blue skies in Phoenix. Bella loved Phoenix. She loved the heat and the constant sun and from the looks of it, Forks wasn't going to offer either of those things.

Forks was an inconsequential town found in the highest northern-west point of Washington State, where (from the looks of it) the sun never shined and it always rained (in fact it was raining right now). Her parents—Charlie and Renée Swan—were both born there to the founding families of Forks. Her parents had never spoken much of Forks—only it was a small town with a lot of history—nor about their heritage, but from what they had insinuated, the founding families were exactly what they were: the descendents of the founders of Forks. _That_ was pretty cool, Bella coolly thought and then added a: _I guess_, to the end sullenly.

"Here we are, Bella—'_The City of Forks Welcomes You_'" Renée excitedly read and pointed to the sign they drove past.

Bella managed to catch the forest green sign before it flashed passed them.

Bella knew her Mum was trying to raise some sort of excitement out of her—not that she was having any luck. Moving to Forks brought no excitement to Bella, especially when it meant leaving Phoenix behind. Without even looking at Forks yet, Bella already knew she was going to hate her time here. The only remotely happy thought Bella had about moving to Forks is the prospect of leaving after graduation, but the downpour on that was that graduation won't be here for another two years. Bella was just a junior. It was September now; first term had started at Bella's old high school in Phoenix today, whilst Forks' high school had started last week meaning Bella had already missed a week's worth of classes. She scheduled to start Mystic Falls High School this Thursday, which happened to be a day before her birthday.

"I think you'll really like Forks, Bells." Charlie said, breaking Bella out of her reverie.

Bella knew, out of her parents, Charlie was the most ecstatic about moving back to Forks. Charlie _loved_ Forks—that was never a secret.

Charlie was never the type for hot weather. In fact, it was a wonder how he never complained like you would expect of someone who was living in a place where the heat carries all year round. But the answer was so clear; Charlie was so irrevocably in love with Renée (who had wanted to move to Phoenix in the first place) that he would do anything for her—just about anything. If Renée wanted to go to the moon, Charlie would build a rocket to take her there. He was, as the boys in Bella's class would joke, well and truly 'whipped'. But Bella thought it was romantic and at least Renée was into him as much as he was into her.

"The house is beautiful." Renée chorused her husband. "It needs a lick of paint here and there, but it's nothing we can't manage. And what with the salary your Dad's now getting, we'll be able to afford to get you a new car!"

Any normal teenager would be excited to hear their parents are going to buy them a car, but Bella wasn't quite the normal teenager. "But I was going to save up for my own car—remember? We agreed on this."

Renée waved a hand at her daughter. "We agreed on that when we were living in Phoenix because we couldn't afford it. But we're in Forks now, we can afford it."

Bella slumped in her seat, feeling it best not to argue. What made Forks so much better than Phoenix that Charlie was being paid thrice the amount he was being paid in the city? Sure, becoming the Chief of Police would really raise your salary, but a Chief Police of a small town like Forks? It just didn't make sense. None of this was making sense.

But then again, not a lot of things made sense in Bella's life. Like she said, she wasn't exactly a normal teenager. From the age of fifteen, Bella had always known she was different. Of course, a lot of teenagers going through their adolescent years always speculate whether they're different than all the other kids, but this wasn't an adolescent phase; it was _real. _Bella was different and she knew it. And she had a feeling that her parents knew it too. Ever since things began to change around Bella, her parents began to treat her differently—they mask it well, but not well enough. They _know _there is something different about their daughter and Bella didn't know whether to find their false ignorance relieving or frustrating.

Bella turned her head to stare half-minded out the window. They were finally driving through Forks now. Forks was, like her parents had described, a small town because they had already reached the centre within minutes after passing the first house. The buildings were historical—made out of maroon brick and authentic architecture. Some of the buildings looked as if they dated back to the 1800s while others looked as if they were built around the 1920s. The centre of Forks was a town square, made up mainly old buildings with modern modifications. On one side of the square, there was a tall clock tower which Renée pointed out to be apart of the Police Station (Charlie's new work). On another side of the town's square there was a bar named 'Mystic Grill'.

"The local grill joint." Renée informed. "Your Dad and I used to go there all the time when we were your age; that place or the diner—'The Lodge'—just outside Forks, near La Push."

When they passed a salon with the word 'Mystic' on the sign, Bella asked: "What's with the word 'Mystic'? It's everywhere."

"There's a waterfall not far from here, called Mystic Falls. For a short time, Forks was named Mystic Falls, but after confusion between the town and the waterfall the town name was changed to 'Forks'." Charlie answered nonchalantly. "You'll come to know all this stuff soon enough. You should ask your Grandma about it, Bells. I'm sure she'll happy educate you on Forks' history." Charlie was referring to Bella's parental grandmother, Grandma Helen Swan. She still remains here in Forks, but Bella could honestly say that she's never met her once in her life.

Charlie spoke about her from time to time, when she came up into the conversation. Helen had met Charlie's dad—Granddad Geoffrey Swan—at Whitmore College, an hour south from Forks. After 6 months of courting, they were married and living in Forks. Helen had left Whitmore College to make becoming a wife her first, and only, priority until Charlie came along. She knew a lot about history—and Forks' history in particular. And since Granddad Geoffrey's death eleven years ago, Helen has remained in Forks, living a solitary life. Charlie and Renée would visit when they could, but that was on rare occasion, and Bella never came with them.

"Got a question about Forks? Ask Helen Swan." Renée sung with a grin on her face. "That was what the town used to say, and I'm sure they still do! Helen knows everything about everything and everyone." Bella sensed that that wasn't necessarily a good thing, even if Renée attempted to remain cheery. If Grandma Swan knew everything about _everyone_, what kind of secrets did she know about the people living in Forks? "Maple Street! Almost there now!" Renée announced as Charlie took a turn to the right at a junction that lead them down a road lined with (ironically) maple trees at the edge of the sidewalk.

All the houses along the street were positioned at the end of large stretches of lawn and driveway, and looked as if they belonged in something like _Gone with the Wind_. The further they drove down the street, the bigger and more luxurious the houses seemed to get. Fancy, expensive cars began to pop up on the driveways—the cherry-red BMW convertible and the canary yellow Porshe, parked outside two different houses caught the most attention. Charlie eyed the Porshe as they passed, releasing a low whistle, as Renée said: "Isn't that the Brandons' house?"

Charlie stopped at the house directly after the one with the Porshe parked outside. The only word that summed up this house was beautiful. It looked exactly like the O'Haras' house from _Gone with the Wind. _In fact, it wasn't even a house—it was a mansion. Bella struggled to believe that this was there new house. Bella looked left to the other side of the street, wondering whether the house opposite was there house. This house was a little smaller, but similarly built with the white walls, wrap around porch and large open windows. But this house had cars parked outside, insinuating someone was already living there.

"Well . . ."—Charlie said from the front. He and Renée had turned around in their seats to look at her—"What do you think?" Charlie nodded towards the mansion at the bottom of a long stretch of grass, slightly overgrown flowers, shrubs, trees and a long driveway. Charlie watched Bella's eyes evaluate the house with a twinkle in his own eyes. "You better get used to this place, Bells, because this is your new home."

…

The inside of the mansion was just as big as the outside. Once they had reached the porch and unlocked the door, they had stepped inside to take one tour around the house before beginning to unload their stuff. By the time she had reached the second floor, she had lost count on how many rooms she had passed and how many doors she had opened. It was too big for just three people to live in and not to mention empty. There was next to none furniture throughout the house—some of the rooms Bella explored having nothing in it at all. Renée had explained that the house hadn't been used for almost fifty years. Someone would come in and clean the house every once and a while, but other than that, no-one had lived in this house for a long while. By the time Bella had finished exploring each and every room Bella was already yearning to be in her old home in Phoenix.

After the tour of the house, the three of them set to work on unloading everything from the bed of Charlie's truck and moving it up to the house. Bella's stuff took only one trip, whereas all of Renée's things for the house and her closet had taken a good four trips to the car and back. Out of the many bedrooms, Bella had chosen a room that was coincidentally the second largest to the master bedroom. Bella hadn't chosen it for its size, but rather the balcony on the west side of the room, the en-suite bathroom (because she hated sharing bathrooms, especially with her parents) and the window seat. The room also had a rather old-looking, king-sized, four-post bed that she guessed was a plus, too.

Overall, the room was rather dusty and the curtains were moth-eaten. It was in need of a thorough clean, that's for sure, and with her multitude of books to put on the bookcase in the darkest corner of the room, the room would only get even dustier.

Once all of things had been placed in her room, Charlie and Renée left her to settle in. As she looked around her new room, she tried her best not to let the urge to fall on her bed and cry take over her. She refused to cry, at least not until night when her parents were unmistakably fast asleep. She didn't want to _be_ here. She wanted to be in Phoenix; she wanted to be where the sun was, where the heat was. She just wanted to be home. Bella blinked; her body was beginning to betray her, tears swelling in her eyes. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut, gritted her teeth, and attempted to push the tears back. When she reopened her eyes, her vision was less blurry as before, but her eyes still felt watery.

She walked over to the window seat, where she placed herself down on the varnished wood, and slowly peeled back the eyelet lace curtains. The sky was a dreary shade of grey, reflective of her current mood, and light droplets of water splashed against the window. She slowly lifted her finger and traced one of the water-droplets upon the window. Being from Phoenix, where it only rained four times a tear at least, rain was quite foreign to her. The water-droplet was quivering like the leaves on the trees in the gentle breeze. Her eyes slowly moved downwards, and then suddenly stopped when something—or somebody—caught her eye. In fact, it wasn't just somebody—it was multiple people.

A group of four were now standing on the sidewalk on the opposite side of the street. Bella couldn't see them probably because the house was a long street from the street, but she could gather enough information by their attire that they were young—maybe even teenagers. There were two girls and two boys—or, Bella later decided, two couples. She could tell they were couples by the way the two guys held the girls. They seemed to be in a deep conversation, standing beside a sleek silver Volvo. And then suddenly, one of the girls, looked in her direction. This girl was small, with cropped inky black hair and pale skin (but their skin wasn't quite as pale as the boys'). Bella's body was frozen, her mind screamed at her to walk away from the window.

The girl stared at her for some time and then, suddenly, she raised a hand and waved. This seemed to gain the attention of everyone else in the group—one by one, they all began to look. First it was the second girl—who had long pencil-straight brown hair; then it was blonde boy, the one who had his arm draped over the black-haired girl's shoulder; and then finally the boy with the peculiar shade of hair that Bella could tell if it was brown or red. He had his arm around the brunette's waist. Bella felt her face turn red and let instinct take over; she quickly dropped the curtain and rushed away from the window, breathing heavily, no doubt making herself look like a fool to the four teenagers across the street.

Bella didn't come out from the corner of the bedroom, until she heard two car doors open and then close. Bella slowly crept back to the window where she peaked through the eye-let lace curtain once more. The silver Volvo was driving away, driven by the boys she could only presume, because now only the two girls were left standing on the sidewalk. Bella had barely watched the car peel out onto the road when the door knocked causing her to jump, ten feet in the air. Renée walked through the door not a moment later, a small smile on her face.

"Baby, I need your help unloading some of the boxes downstairs."

Bella heard another car door open and close from outside, assuming the two girls were now leaving. "Where's Dad? I thought he was helping you . . ."

Renée's smile became tight. "He was called away by work."

"Work?" Bella repeated, brows furrowed. "But he's not meant to start until tomorrow, isn't he?"

Renée sighed. "Duty calls, honey." Bella had this feeling that duty will be calling a lot from now on. "He's a Chief now—he's got a lot of responsibility on his shoulders. It'll probably be me and you a lot more now."—Renée didn't seem particularly happy as she said that, but tried to hide it by quickly changing the subject—"Now, how about we unpack everything and then go on the web to look at what stuff we can buy for your new room." Renée flashed Bella a cheery grin.

…

Charlie didn't return until well after dark that evening, and when he did return, he looked tired. He tired not to show it as he walked into the room Bella and Renée were in, but they could see it in their eyes. When he had arrived home, Bella and Renée were in the kitchen making dinner—or at least, Bella was making dinner and Renée was helping. Renée greeted her husband with a kiss and a hug, like she usually did when he returned home from work, and settled him down on one of the kitchen table chairs before bustling off to make him a coffee. Charlie surveyed the kitchen with a quirked brow and small smile curved at the tips of his lips.

"The place is looking good." Charlie acknowledged.

Renée smiled, looking like a child that had just been given praise. "It's not finished yet."—she said as she handed him a cup of coffee—"I was thinking about painting the cabinets' yellow, to bring some sun into the room. What do you think?"

Charlie retracted the cup of coffee from his mouth. "Um . . ." it was obvious he didn't like the idea any more than Bella did. "Whatever you think, honey."—Charlie then turned to Bella—"What do you think Bella—you'll be the one who's in here the most." That was true. When Bella wasn't making dinner, then she was baking. She was an avid baker. Desserts, cakes, pastries—you name it, Bella makes it. Bella looked over her shoulder to see Charlie giving her a wicked look that made her realise what Charlie was trying to do.

Bella narrowed her eyes at her Dad momentarily before looking at Renée. "I love the idea, Mom." She said, feigning the most cheeriest tone she could muster.

Charlie's smirk dropped.

Renée clapped her hands together. "Great! I'll add it to the list of things we need from the hardware store." She jumped from her seat and moved over to the counter where she picked up a pen and wrote on the piece of paper.

Bella shook her head and continued cooking. After marinating the chicken, she put it in the oven and set to work on the potatoes and corn.

They ate dinner in the kitchen this evening because the dining table was filled to the ceiling with unpacked boxes that would be tended to this evening. Bella conversed little throughout the meal, Renée and Charlie doing most of the talking. They talked about everything good Forks had to offer and in their attempt to make Bella join the conversation, the topic changed to the high school (which only made Bella's appetite vanish) and when that didn't work out, they talked about her birthday. Renée thought it would be a nice idea for them to have dinner at Mystic Grill together as the three of them. Charlie also thought it would be a nice idea if they went car shopping.

Personally, Bella had no interest in her birthday. How could they expect her to enjoy her birthday after they had moved her half-way across the country?

Bella excused herself and headed up to her room where made an attempt of battling some of the boxes she had yet to unpack. After filling her bookcase from head to toe, she finally collapsed on her bed and spent several moments staring up at the ceiling, thinking about what she would be doing at this moment if she was still in Phoenix. She wouldn't be this cold, for sure; Bella pulled a thick woollen jumper over her head and shrugged under the covers of her bed. As she lay in her bed, under her covers, she finally let a few tears escape before she felt herself drift off into an uneasy sleep, wondering what her future in Forks will bring her.

...

**A/N: **Not much excitement in this chapter, I'm afraid. I'm the type of gal that likes to set the scene. In the next chapter expect the entrance of familiar characters. I hope you all liked this chapter nonetheless. I hope this story concept isn't too confusing. I will try and make it as clear and understandable as possible. Any feedback is welcome, good or bad (but try not to be too mean). Until next update, folks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

…

**Ch.2:** Welcome to Hell

…

When Bella woke the following morning, after one of the worst night's sleep of her existence, her cheeks were stiff from the tears she had cried through the night and rain was still pounding against the window. It was so dark in her room, for a split moment, she thought it was still night-time but the clock she had set up on her bedside table told her it was already nine in the morning. She rolled on her back and slowly became aware to the sound of movement somewhere below her. She could only assume it was her parents, unpacking. She remained in her bed, grudgingly listening to the sound of rain hitting her window, before she crawled out her bed, and trundled to the bathroom adjoined to her bedroom.

Her reflection in the mirror above the sink wasn't a pretty sight. After just spending a total of one day in Forks, her appearance was already looking as grey as the weather. Her naturally pale skin looked almost deathly white, the dark circles under her eyes only accentuated that; her hair clung to her face with sweat from tossing and turning in her covers, and her eyes looked almost dead. She reached up a hand, traced the circles under her eyes lightly with the pad of her fingers, before saying and dropping the hand from her face. _Welcome to Hell, _a little voice whispered inside her head.

After that, she jumped in the shower and latterly attempted to make an effort with her appearance. She washed and dried her hair into its usual soft curls, that used to have an almost glossy appearance back in Phoenix, but now they just looked dull and hung limply around her face; she applied a heavy coating of concealer around her eyes in attempt to hide the dark circles, and a touch of tinted lip-balm to her lips; she dressed herself in her usual attire, yet the only thing that was suitable for Forks weather: long-sleeved navy tee, jeans with white trainer socks and the locket Renee had given her for her 16th birthday.

Once she had heard the bottom floor, Bella followed the sound of movement that drifted throughout the house. As she came closer, her footing slowed when she recognised the sound of her mother's voice mixed with the sound of a stranger's voice. The stranger's voice belonged to a female and they were both talking about her.

"How is she?" the stranger's voice said. "How is she taking the move I mean?"

Bella heard Renee's sigh. "Badly,"—she said—"She tries to make an effort for our sake, but I know she's not happy to be here. Charlie says that's normal—we've uprooted our entire life and moved it across states—of course she isn't going to be happy. But . . . I just thought . . ."—Renee exhaled deeply—". . . I just thought she'd be happy to get away from Phoenix and start afresh."

"Did she have a lot of friends in Phoenix?" the stranger's voice asked again.

"No, none." Renee replied.

Pause. "None?"

"Bella's always been independent and mature for her age—it's a known fact; all the teachers would comment on how mature she was. I don't know whether it was because she felt she was too mature for all the other kids in school or maybe her . . ."—Renee cleared her throat—". . . I just thought—_hoped_—she would be happy to move here, so she could try again . . . make new friends: get the whole teenage experience."

The other woman gave a dry titter. "Well that ain't gonna be easy here in Forks, hunny."

"Yeah I know that." Renee lowly muttered.

"When's your first council meeting?"

"Next Tuesday." Renee replied. "We'll be going with Helen."

The woman snorted loudly. "I bet she's told you _all_ the gossip."

"Of course she has. The mad woman has something to say about everything. I swear to God if I have to hear one more word from her about how I should deal with Bella's . . ." Renee muttered distastefully. "Bella?" by this time, Bella had found herself walking into the kitchen, where the two women were situated. Renee looked immediately flustered, her blue eyes wide with alert and her back straightened once she caught sight of Bella entering the room.

The other woman turned around, who at the time had been seated—back facing her—at one of the stools in front of the island, finally revealing the face to the voice. The woman looked as if she was a year or two younger than Renee was, with thick strawberry blonde hair, fair skin, green eyes and a pretty face. As soon as she spotted Bella, her lips formed into a sweet white smile. "Sorry,"—Bella muttered as she entered the room, trying to seem completely oblivious on what she had walked in on—"I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Of course not," Renee breathlessly said. "You haven't interrupted anything"—Bella sincerely doubted that—"Bella, this is my old school friend Jenna Summers. She lives across the road from us, so she's practically our neighbour now—strangely enough. Ten years ago, I never would have thought it."

Jenna smiled and laughed cheerfully. "Though this town is so small, everyone is practically neighbours." Jenna then turned her eyes on Bella. "It's nice to meet you Bella. Y'know, I live with my niece and nephews who are around your age—In fact, Elena is in your year. You're a junior now, right?"

Bella nodded. "I start Forks High this Thursday."

"That's cool! I'll have to get Elena to swing by and meet you sometime, I'm sure she'd happily help you settle in."

"Elena's such a sweet girl." Renee spoke softly. "I remember her at Geoffrey Swan's funeral, in her pretty navy dress."

Jenna nodded. "She is still sweet, but things have changed . . . as can be expected." Suddenly the two women turned grave, Renee nodding solemnly. "So, Bella, have you got any plans today?"

"Erm,"—Bella hesitated—"Well I was thinking about going around and hunting for some jobs."

Renee laughed. "Oh honey, you don't need a job."

Bella shrugged. "I had one back in Phoenix, so I want one here in Forks too."

"How about The Lodge?" Jenna suggested. "I heard Leah has recently quit—I'm sure they'll want someone to fill her spot."

"Leah? Leah Clearwater? Harry Clearwater's girl?" Renee asked. Jenna nodded. "She must be what, 20 something years old now?"

"Twenty-one I think." Jenna pounded, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "Studying at a college in Port Angeles, I think."

"Not Whitmore?"

"No, I don't think she had the credit."

"What a shame . . ."—

Bella droned the two women out; talking about someone she had no idea about, and wondered over to where Renee had brewed a fresh pot of coffee and poured herself a mug. She let the two chat for sometime, sitting on one of the stools near Jenna, watching as she sipped her coffee. She didn't say anything until Jenna suddenly stood up, after realising the time: "I better get going! I said I have a salon appointment to meet." Jenna then turned to look at Bella. "Do you want a lift to The Lodge Bella?"

"Urr." Bella looked at Renee.

"That would be really handy, Jenna. There's so much unpacking left to be done."

"Sure, no problem, it's not too far at all. That OK Bella?"

Bella cleared her throat. "Um, sure, thank you." she moved into the entryway, with Jenna and Renee following shortly behind, and shrugged on a parka. Renee and Jenna hugged goodbye, promising to see each other soon (before the council meeting), before Jenna and Bella silently headed out of the house.

"My car's just across the road." Jenna broke the silence, pointing to a Mini Cooper on the other side of the road, parked on the drive of the house that Bella had eyed when they first arrived here earlier and also the house she saw the four teen standing outside of. Jenna and Bella crossed the road at the end of the long stretch of driveway from the house to the street and headed towards the small red Mini. The car was the only one parked outside the house, unlike yesterday where Bella had seen a black hybrid parked alongside it.

Much like their new house, Jenna's house was well-groomed, with white walls, wrap around porch and open windows. Bella was surveying the house, comparatively, when she spotted someone looking at her through the window; it was a boy, who looked around her age—maybe younger—with long, shaggy brown hair and a frown on his face. He staring down at her from one of the windows, dressed in a black hooded jacket. One would think he didn't look happy to see her, but Bella had a speculation that he looked like that most of the time.

"That's Jeremy, my nephew." Jenna explained, also spotting Jeremy from the window. She raised a hand and waved. "Hi Jere!" Jeremy stared at Jenna, turned, and disappeared. Jenna looked at Bella and awkwardly smiled. "He's a bit . . . difficult. C'mon, hop in!"

From what Bella gathered from the drive to The Lodge with Jenna in her small Mini, Jenna was almost identical to Renee. Of course there were differences; Jenna liked her current chart music—which was obvious by her choice of stereo station and the way she drummed her hand to the beat on the steering wheel—whereas Renee has always been a fan of classical; Jenna also seemed a lot less excitable as Renee usually was, and she also seemed to respect silences—happily dropping into comfortable silences, without feeling the need to make conversation with her. But overall, they were one in the same in Bella's eye—childlike, young at heart and spirit, and genuinely kind personalities. No wonder they were best friends at high school.

The Lodge was just a minute west of Forks. Bella was pretty sure that it would take her less than fifteen to make it to the Lodge if they were to hire her. It was a small-ish diner, almost camouflaging into the woods surrounding it with its wooden walls and roof. There were a few cars parked outside—a dirty black car, two motorbikes, and a rusty beaten down Chevy that was once a brilliant red, but faded with time. It was the type of truck that you would see in the middle of a car collision—the one that made it out completely unscathed. Jenna pulled in precisely outside the door.

"Thanks for taking me." Bella addressed Jenna, hand hovering over the door handle.

"No worries sweetie,"—Jenna said—"If you ever need a lift anywhere, don't be afraid to shout, I'm always around. You know your way back from here?" Bella nodded. "Awesome. Go get 'em, honey."

After that, Bella hopped out the car. She lingered outside the diner for a few moments, watching and waving as Jenna left the diner, before making her way inside. The inside of the diner was really outdated—wooden panelled floors, wooden tables, brown leather booths, and stuffed animal heads hanging mounted on the wall. Bella walked up to the long stretch of counter, where she spotted a small Native American car behind it, filling up sugar pots.

The girl looked up when she heard her approach and smiled. "Hi." The name tag on her brown apron read 'Kim'. "What can I get for you?" she asked through kind eyes. She wasn't exactly pretty, not like some of the girls back in Phoenix, but she wasn't bad looking either. Her face was wide, her cheek bones strong and prominent and her eyes a little too small. But she had perfect skin—that warm, glowing shade of russet that Bella (a person who burns, and forever incapable of tanning) was envious of.

"I was actually wondering whether you had any vacancies. I'm new here and looking for a job."

Kim blinked and gave Bella a once over, looking at her with a new interest. "My manager's in the back, I'll go grab him for you."

"Thanks." Bella muttered. Kim gave her one last smile before disappearing out the back. For a few moments, Bella stood staring at the wall behind the counter, where there were plenty of framed photographs—photographs of men holding large fish, or animals they have hunted. One man in particular kept cropping up throughout the photographs—she assumed he was the man who ran the place.

"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" a voice suddenly spoke from nearby.

Bella jumped at the sound of her name from a stranger's mouth and looked to her right. It was from a man—or a boy—she couldn't quite tell sitting a few feet from her, at the counter, upon one of the stools. He was a large guy—mostly muscle and legs. His skin was the colour of russet, like the little waitress, with a head of thick black hair, eyes that sparkled like beetles and a smile that was so bright and straight Bella was momentarily dumbfounded.

"Bella." She corrected, on her own accord. "Who are you?"

"Jacob Black." He introduced himself. "My Dad used to be good friends with your Dad." he said. "Once word got around the Swans were coming back in town, everyone has been on the edges of their feet—especially to get a good look of the mysterious Isabella Swan." He grinned.

Bella's stomach clenched uncomfortably. She had no idea what to say to that. "H-How did your Dad know my Dad?"

"Your Grandma—Helen Swan—used to take your Dad down to the reservation a lot when he was a kid which was where he met my Dad. Your Grandma still comes down here every now and then to speak with the natives." Jacob explained, disinterestedly. "Hey, I wouldn't worry about having to work to get this job. The place is owned by Harry Clearwater, also one of your Dad's old pals. Once he knows who you are, he'll hire you in an instant. Besides, Harry likes to hire the pretty girls—they bring in the good money." Jacob winked and grinned at her cheekily. The next thing Bella knew, the door Kim had disappeared through swung open and the man from the photographs—Harry Clearwater—walked out with Kim following shortly behind. Jacob pulled himself from the chair, throwing a napkin onto his plate, and turned to look at Bella. He hovered over her by a good one and a half feet. "I'll see you around Bella." He shot her one more grin before he sauntered out of the diner.

"Hello, I'm Harry Clearwater." He outstretched a hand to shake with hers.

Bella took his hand tentatively and shook it. "Hi, I'm Bella Swan."

Less than ten minutes later, Bella had gotten her first job in Forks.

…

**A/N: **It has been an entire year and two months since I have updated this story! Truth be told, my interest in FanFiction and writing stories isn't the same as it used to be. But out of the blue, I felt the need to write another chapter to this story. I hope you guys have enjoyed it. Let me know what you think in the reviews, if you can. I'd like to hear where you think this story may go too! Who do you think Bella will become friends with? Who do you think she'll meet next? Lemme know! Until next time, MysticEyesx.


End file.
